


saying this is so hard, i like you

by 010321cal



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, but theyre so cute and adorable together, i dont know how to write anything else, lapslock, like extremely rare pair, like how can you not ship them, like sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: onodera took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he looked over to yanase, "ano... yuu, i love you" onodera told yanase.[yanase and ritsu/fluff/complete/lapslock]





	

**t.i.t.l.e-** _saying this is so hard, i like you_

**p.a.i.r.i.n.g-** _yanase yuu and onodera ritsu_

**f.a.n.d.o.m-** _sekaiichi hatsukoi_

**w.o.r.l.d-** _anime_

**d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-**   _i only own the plot_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s-**   _none_

**s.u.m.m.a.r.y-** _onodera took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he looked over to yanase, "ano... yuu, i love you" onodera told yanase_

onodera ritsu has had enough. he had a horrible day so far. he woke up and got to work late. got yelled at by takano-san. got molested by takano-san. and now he has to go check up on one of his authors, who seems to be having a break down... and at the second, he doesn't know if he has the mental capacity to deal with this. (he probably doesn't, but he's going to try anyway).

by the time he got there and knocked on the door, it was already 20 minutes later. and by the time the door was opened (by what looks like an assistant) he was already looking half-dead.

"is sakurai-sensei here?" onodera asked the cute boy at the door. the (seemingly) crimson-eyed boy nodded and moved to let him through. onodera nodded and walked through, and started his usual ways of calming down the mangaka.

over time onodera saw the cute man every time he was at sakurai-sensei's place. and they (admittedly) gotten closer over the period they've seen each other, until the point where they hung out often.

onodera learned over time that his name was yanase yuu. he learned that yanase-san used to like his best friend, until he got rejected by him, and now he was slowly trying to mend his heart and pick up the piece's.

in return yanase learned about onodera-san. he learned how he used to date takano-sensei when he was younger, and something bad happened.

they both learned that they were slowly falling in love with the other.

onodera took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he looked over to yanase, "ano... yuu, i love you" onodera told yanase. yanase looked over to onodera and his eyes brightened.

"i love you, too, ritsu" yanase told ritsu, while smiling softly at him.

"really?" he asked, and the other nodded.

"yeah"

**o.m.a.k.e**

onodera cuddled deeper into his boyfriend's side. he was holding his hand, and their fingers were interlocked. onodera looked up into his boyfriend's eyes before leaning in. just before he kissed him, onodera whispered an  _'i love you'._

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/also on my ffn. story updates can be found on my writing blog. links can be found on my profile. -cal_

_/title is from the song blanket kick by bangtan sonyeondan_


End file.
